The Offended Mermaid Queen
by Isiah02
Summary: This is not based off of The Dark Mermaid Queen. This is regular universe here. Queen Emmaline gets offended in a few ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah.**

**Tom: And Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. This idea kept going on in my mind, and I could not get it out. But finally I got it on as a story.**

**Tom: Wonder what I'll be.**

**Isiah: You'll see.**

* * *

><p>Queen Emmaline was sitting on her throne in Merraway Cove taking a day off. She had it kinda hard on her the past few days. But finally she got a day off. Oona and Cora were somewhere in the cove just chilling. But she didn't seem to care. Plank entered the cove a few minutes after he was sent to get some cupcakes.<p>

"Queen Emmaline," Plank said patiently.

"Plank," Emmaline said as she sat up in her throne. "You have what I wanted?"

"You betcha," Plank responded as he got out the cupcakes. "I know how much you like the frosting inside the cupcakes so I got the ones with fat inside." That suddenly completely irritated the mermaid queen.

"So what are you trying to say," Emmaline said offended. "You trying to say I'm fat?! Huh?!" Plank didn't answer not knowing what will happen if was to say something back to the queen. Getting more irritated,Emmaline got up from her throne and swam towards her adviser.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY," she shouted but lucky that no one heard her.

"I'm...I'm not trying to say that," Plank paused nervous as ever. That set the queen off more.

"That's exactly what you're trying to say," Emmaline said. "What if I said something about you? Huh? What if I was to treat you like a slave merman. Or what if I was to say "Yo,what's up my *****?"

**Isiah/Tom: WHOA!**

**Tom: Too far!**

Plank's nervousness suddenly flew away and he dropped the cupcakes. "I guess this is what I get for working for people that take it too far." He then left the cove not saying another word.

"Wait. I didn't mean to..." Emmaline tried to stop Plank from leaving but there was no point. "A lot of girls find it being called fat going too far though," she said to herself.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: OMG, bro. Plank got scared to respond to Emmaline but he ain't scared to kill any humans? I find that kinda crazy.<strong>

**Plank: *enters room* So whatcha trying to say?! *turns into Proxy and attacks Tom***

**Isiah: Yeah,wow. Anyway, this story will have a few chapters in it. So,until we get chapter two on, please review nicely. No flames. Roland/Miranda: Can't Hold Back Anymore is now completed. And I gotta say, that was the best lemon I think I did.**

**Plank: So whatcha trying to say?! Emmaline and I can't be a couple?!**

**Isiah: Whoa, hold up,bro. I didn't say that? I even asked in A Held Back Desire if they wanted to see a Emmaline/Plank lemon.**

**Tom:*barely able to stand* Which is currently in progress. *falls on the ground***

**Plank: That's right. You better have done something about us. *walks out of room***

**Isiah: Just for the record, I lied to him. I didn't start the lemon yet. But I will soon. Until then again. Review nicely. No flames. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to The Offended Mermaid Queen! Before we get started, Tom, how are you feeling?**

**Tom: What the heck are you talking about?**

**Isiah: You took quite an attack from Proxy Plank last time. I was just asking how are you feeling?**

**Tom: Uh...I'm fine.**

**Isiah: Okay then. Maybe that's what Plank needed to do. Is just beat up someone.**

**Tom: So whatcha trying to say?**

**Isiah: I'm just saying Emmaline offended him pretty well last time. Especially when she said a certain word which will not be mentioned in the story. Anyway,on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Queen Emmaline and her daughter Oona were in the cove watching underwater television. (Sorry. Had to come up with something.)<p>

"Oh,look," Oona said excited. "They can do leg surgeries for $50!"

"Oona,you know mermaids don't do surgeries," Emmaline tried to explain but was soon cut off when something else came on the water television. "Ooh,the movie I was talking about is coming on!"

"C'mon mom," Oona complained. "No one wants to watch that garbage."

"Hold up, that's a good movie," Emmaline cut off her daughter. " They say the show is just about as great as this."

"We need some better movies and shows," Oona mumbled. But then something came to her. "Hey,mom. You know that new Sofia the First movie that's coming out next month? Sven told me you seen previews of it."

"New Sofia the First movie," Emmaline tried to think about what her daughter was talking about. "Oh,that movie! I can't wait for it! The Merraway Cove Movie Theater's about to be packed with fishes. All for one movie."

"Yeah. I can't wait for it too," Oona said blushing for some reason. "Wait a minute. We might as well go see it together." That made Emmaline back down a little bit.

"You mean you and me," Emmaline asked hoping that Oona wasn't meaning what she thought she was saying. "Yeah. You, me, and Cora," Oona said excited making Emmaline breathe nervously. That suddenly caught Oona's attention. "What was that for,mom," Oona asked.

"Well," Emmaline started. "The thing with girls your age is-" she was cut off by an irritated Oona.

"Wait a minute," Oona said suddenly offended. "What do you mean girls my age?!"

"I didn't mean-" she was again cut off.

" No,you shouldn't have said that," Oona shouted at her mother. "It's not cool, it's not nice, and it's offending!"

**Tom: It's the Offended Mermaid Queen. What'd you expect?**

"You think you can say just because I'm a little girl," Oona continued. "Well us little girls may be small, but we can sure be offended by stuff you grown adults say these days! Take Six Generators and a Proxy for example! Roland somehow falls during his escape! Roland,get your butt up and continue to run! Proxified Miranda's on to you! Hide yourself! Hide Charles! Hide Gwen! WHO THE HELL IS CHARLES AND WHY WOULD GIZMO GWEN BE IN THE ARRIVAL?! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND-" she was somehow cut off by a look on her mother's face.

"I was gonna say we were having an underwater pizza party before we went and you just bitched yourself out of it," Emmaline said before getting up and leaving to her room.

"Mom, I'm sorry,"Oona said suddenly feeling sad.

"No,it's alright, I'll just call Thomas and Isiah and see if they want to go," Emmaline said raising her voice. "At least they don't give me crap like you do."

"But, some girls our age find that real offending," Oona said trying not to cry. But she knew she couldn't hold it any longer.

"I don't give two craps anymore," Emmaline said before slamming her room door. Oona started to cry afterwards. "I just wanted to go to the movies," Oona said before curling up in a ball and crying.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: That's cold.<strong>

**Tom: Real cold.**

**Isiah: Anyway,we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of this story. Oh and when you guys can,please read and review Enchanted City: The Ballet of Roland Lopez. That story may be the best idea we've ever did so far. We're still working on it,though.**

**Tom:Guys,please review nicely. No flames. This story has some drama in it though. But hey, some stories have drama. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

***Oona walks into room and punches Tom in the stomach***

**Oona: Don't interrupt me again. *walks out of room***

**Isiah: I just have to say, that's what you get,bro. Anyway,until next time.**


End file.
